


【赫海】  这个他  14

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [14]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  14

14  
晚上李东海被那金发的男孩牵住手又站在同一块舞池里跳舞的时候，他在心里批驳自己：如果不喜欢又何必来执意回顾；如果喜欢怎么又跟他人一起来参与这些灯红酒绿。  
心口生长出一大片倒刺毛边，这般翻覆跟沉溺，简直是没来由又不受控。他从男孩手里抽出手指来挠头，假装无意地躲避对方的拥抱，心里憎恶着自我。而那狂欢本身了无变化，纵情喧闹激荡不休。在依节奏明灭的灯光下东海持续地恍神，灯影闪烁里睁眼闭眼都是他的剪影，谁的背后都有他的身形。起初在便利店里身后那半个怀抱和昨晚的紧密拥抱，两帧残像合为一体。纪念本身已然比身旁这些或帅气或妖娆的人们更加绮丽。他猜自己是睡眠不足昼夜颠倒才导致的情绪膨胀，竟就在这寻欢行乐的场所想念起他来。  
他才明白过来那女孩讲的多对，喜欢就应该告诉他。对方怎么吸收反应是另一码事情，自己如果再没有窗口表达，恐怕就要独自爆炸在这里。虚妄本身不至于令海沉沦，但他内心的波澜急需李赫宰元素的安抚平定——他想住到他的书页里，像被他拥抱在怀里，安定而无虑。俯仰间脑中是他的言语，回忆里几能背诵的词令，在幽暗中焦躁地翻出他的社交页面来看，迫切又畏惧地渴求着慰藉。  
屏上却意外刷新出最近一条动态，发布在今晨4点，惯常的是一张照片，晨光下的银海浪涛，画面因光照不足而布满噪点，配文上清亮的字却淡淡地写：  
要拿海 怎么办才好  
李东海霎时间听见炮弹投掷的声响穿越了节奏的混响，震动在鼓膜边，却迟迟不敢于耳边真正炸裂。内心是真的鼓胀起来，直逼到眼内酸楚了。他抬起脸来空着一双含水的眼来扫视四周，包括关注着自己的外国男孩。各样妖魔鬼怪哭丧的笑容，面貌已经不具名；在这奇幻灯影里回想起从前的性跟爱的经历：原来这是第一次被激起这样的体验。像饥渴的人尝到的第一颗鲜嫩的柠檬，汁水丰沛，却更觉酸楚。大概即是备受人们推崇宣扬的恋爱心情，无法准确定义的单恋暗恋失恋或者暧昧心绪。  
东海却在这一时在乎起昨天对方陷落的状态，这个人在困顿着不宁，并不似本人外表那样不屑一顾地洒脱。他站在年轻最不求真而探虚的梦境场，反转来真诚希望不知何处的他轻松惬意。心里全然注满了真实的喜欢，不带企图地祝愿。旁的那些患得患失在他的忧喜面前似乎本来不足为计。  
透彻到这里便再无心搭理旁人，只拔腿离开熙攘，翻越过稠密的人群聚集，还没顾上从衣帽间里取出厚外套，只着单衣便踏进冬夜里。任冷风拍击着身体，仿若以此散尽了顾虑，他独自窜到便利店门口的台阶上坐下，无心关注周遭不绝的艳情开展、争端发生又或他人观瞻。  
是湖底的暗眼首次涌入活泉，漩涡由深及浅终于穿透到水平面来，让停留在最表面的船支也在震颤中承认了它的存在，一切都在逐渐不容置疑地勇敢和清晰。他这次毫不颤动地划开了对话界面。  
“李赫宰”他先打招呼，拇指滑动着屏幕耐心等待起来。  
未想旋即收到了回音：  
“在呢”  
他便在这光亮下抱腿埋头思考了一瞬，翻出之前在床铺上拍摄的李赫宰夹在书页里的便签合集图，发送了过去。  
他问他：“看得清么”  
他答他：“嗯，看得清”  
他继续说：“cheer u up”  
对方回复了笑的表情，然后是，thanks babe.  
李东海不会去疑惑最后一个词语可能的指代意味，他只猜对方看到照片大概会是愉悦的，听到我的鼓动应该是欣慰的。暗流终于并入深湖，倘若激不起涟漪、此时两人就止在这里自己也并不觉得悲荒。虽然我们就在这乌烟瘴气的地方拥抱，但我们跟眼前这些破米糟糠全然不同。我只希望他明白我不想他不开心，表达至少要到这里。  
东海坐在寒凉的石面上满足地顺气，扇动起袖口窜进来的凉意，新鲜的冷空气，心间跟脸上都是缓和之后的雀跃。  
不料未暗下的荧光屏再次闪烁起来。  
“你怎么还不回来呢”，鼓膜持续胀动，耳侧开始绵长的嘶啸。  
“什么”，他并不知道对方是随口套路地反问，还是确实清楚自己的动向。  
而李东海紧盯着的这一小方屏幕，却在他眨眼的间隙里，  
——“我在你们寝室楼下啊”  
“李东海 我想见你”——  
两次不留间隔的轰鸣。


End file.
